


Butterbeer Coffee

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo knows a wizard when he sees one and this one is definitely a wizard.  He thought he'd left the wizarding world behind him to study the muggle science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterbeer Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr anon requested: Harry Potter & Barista - FitzMack

Leo knows a wizard when he sees a wizard and that man that entered is definitely a wizard. Oh, he’s blending in better than most of his kind, but Leo knows wizards far too well. After all, he’s the shameful squib of the family. 

The shameful part is why he walked away from the wizarding world and into the world of the muggles. Frankly, the muggles are far more interesting with their technology, which functions just as well as some spells. Fitz is luckier than most squibs, he’d made friends with a muggle. A muggle who had ended up having a sibling that was a witch. 

Leo glanced at Jemma. His sister in every way that mattered. She’d saved him being a useless squib and had introduced him to wonderful, wonderful science. She hadn’t noticed the wizard, well, she had, but based on the way she was looking at him, she didn’t realize that he was a wizard. 

Leo resisted the urge to sigh as he stepped up the counter. Yes, the wizard was gorgeous, but wizard. Probably a quidditch player, a beater, based on those muscles, such lovely muscles.

Leo plastered a smile on his face. “What can I get you, sir?”

“Um,” the wizard said, eyeing the board with trepidation. He glanced back toward the door. “I’ll have a…”

And most wizards thought muggles and squibs were stupid, Leo thought to himself. “We do have a selection of teas.” He gestured to the sign.

The wizard glanced at it, before looking back at Leo. “I like coffee, but this is…”

Leo nodded. “Do you like butterbeer?”

The wizard blinked, eyes narrowing as he nodded once.

“Then allow me to make you a specialty.”

“Sure,” the man agreed.

Leo nodded and set to work to create a drink that reminded him of the wizarding staple. He rather missed the drink, but he’d been too busy at the muggle University, earning multiple degrees in Science to go home and get some. Plus none of his family understood exactly what he was doing. Leo turned and offered the drink to the wizard, who took a cautious sip, before taking a longer one and looking on in surprise. 

“This is really good,” the wizard stated.

“Thank you,” Leo said. “Not much demand for it, so it’s not on the board.”

“How’d you know about butterbeer?”

“I’m a squib.”

The wizard nodded, before glancing downward at Leo's nametag. “How much do I owe you, Leo?”

Leo named the price and he wizard handed him the money for the drink. 

“So how’d you know I was uh…”

“You stand out, you’re better than some, but still…” Leo stated.

“I don’t suppose you’d be wiling to give me some tips,” the man asked.

Leo hesitated. He didn’t really want to get involved in wizard business.

“Please, I could use the help,” the wizard pleaded.

“I guess,” Leo said. “But it has to be on my schedule, I have classes.”

“Classes?”

Leo sighed. “Even muggles go to school.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I’ll explain later, but I’m working now.”

“When do you get off?”

“I can meet you tomorrow at the park across the street at noon,” Leo offered. He had the day off from both work and school. “For an hour.”

The man nodded. “Great, I’ll see you then.”

“Do I get a name?”

“Everyone calls me Mack.”

Leo nodded. “Tomorrow, noon, don’t be late, I won’t wait for you.”

“Yes, sir,” Mack said, giving him a wide smile, before heading out.

Leo sighed again and hoped that he hadn’t gotten himself into some wizarding mess. Still, the wizards knew next to nothing about muggles, especially their technology. He’d make sure to pack his tazer, he was pretty sure that he could fire it, before Mack could hit him with a spell. 

Though to be fair, Mack didn’t seem the type that would torture a squib.


End file.
